


June 27, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos had no idea why Supergirl scowled by the kitchen table.





	June 27, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos had no idea why Supergirl scowled by the kitchen table before she mentioned defeating two hungry Smallville creatures in solitude and his shoulders slumped.

THE END


End file.
